Secret Love
by BlackWidow101
Summary: The relationship between Eva Marie and Randy Orton was difficult for Eva to understand. But one Knock Out Punch by the Big Show could change all of that. Randy Orton/Eva Marie one-shot request.


**As the summary says, this is a request for the lovely RockyCodyAJWadeWifey21! It's a Eva Marie/Randy Orton one-shot request-a pretty unique couple but welcomed nonetheless! I own no one in this one-shot. I'll leave you to it!**

* * *

Secret love. That's what Eva Marie thought of it as.

Well, if you analyze their relationship, you wouldn't exactly call it love. Many would call her Randy Orton's _mistress_ or _lover_. They weren't necessarily dating. They were just messing with each other.

But how did that explain the feeling that Eva gets every time she sees him? How would that explain the way Randy holds her close and kisses her like he'll never see her again?

Eva certainly loved Randy. She was just a bit too nervous to say it. She never told him face to face. She always thought it to herself, but she never said it to anyone.

Her friends didn't know about her and Randy-hell-even her own _family _didn't know about her and Randy. It was her dirty little secret-one that she was willing to take to her grave.

Eva trodded through the locker room, absorbing the enery. It was Battleground, which also happened to be perhaps the most anticipated PayPerView event this year. The WWE Championship was up for grabs in a match between Daniel Bryan and, of course, Randy Orton.

Eva made sure that no one was watching, then she knocked on Randy Orton's Locker Room door. Randy opened up, and the pair beamed at the sight of each other. In one swift motion, Randy pulled her into the room, shut the door and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"You came," said Randy after he softly let go of her lips.

Eva giggled. "Of course I came. You're always telling me that I'm your good luck charm. I know you don't need it, but I'm here to give you some good luck."

"Well thank you, babe," said Randy, "After I win, we'll go out, buy some champagne and have a nice, long celebration. Sounds good?"

Eva gave Randy a quick kiss in response. "Of course it does." Randy left for his match, and her knees suddenly gave out on her and she sank to the floor. She stayed there, staring at the door, clinging on to scent of his cologne.

And then she cried.

She couldn't exactly figure out why she cited. But she just did. She guessed that all the frustration and stress had built up inside her and she just had to let it out. Being on the road 24/7 and trying to keep the best relationship she has ever been in must've been too much.

* * *

After a few minutes, she was able to calm down and stand up. Eva exited the locker room and joined her fellow "Total Divas" cast mates in the Divas Locker Room to watch the main event. "Where were you?" Natalya asked Eva, "You missed Brie fight AJ!" She noticed Brie and Nikki Bella rubbing their necks in agony.

"I'm sorry," said Eva, "I was packing so I could be ready to head out with you guys." The lie came out effortlessly. "What did AJ do?"

"Tamina grabbed me around the neck," said Nikki, "distracting Brie and letting AJ roll her up."

"I'm sure you put up a great fight," said Eva.

"Oh, she did," said JoJo Offerman, "It made me really confirm that I made the right desision to become a WWE Diva." Eva smiled at the nineteen year old-eagerness. "Sit! Daniel and Randy are beginning to fight!"

Eva was sure they all could hear the pounding of her heart with each near fall. She, of course, wanted Orton to capture the WWE Title. However, when the Big Show came out and knocked out Daniel Bryan, she groaned along with the others. It was weird, being with a guy who thought that rules were made to be broken. She didn't agree with the tactics. But a win was a win, no matter how you got it. The Bellas had taught her that.

But she certainly didn't expect Show to knock Randy out as well.

She wimpered a bit, which would've confused everyone if they had heard her-which they didn't, not over their cheers. "Yes! Finally, someone put a stop to that snake's rampage!" Brie exclaimed. The girls had a group hug, completely forgetting about Eva-which was fine with her. She slipped out, unseen.

_He has to be okay. He _has _to be! I...I need him. _Thoughts like that ran through Eva's mind as she raced down the locker room halls, ignoring the confused looks people surely gave her.

Finally, she made it to the trainer's office and burst through the door. Thank goodness only Orton was there. He held an ice pack to his cheek. He waved at her, unable to speak at the moment. But she didn't care. Eva embraced him, holding him tight for a long time.

It was then when Eva realized that now was the perfect time to tell her how she felt about him. He could've been seriously hurt. He could've been in the hospital. He could've been out cold, unreachable for hours-days at the worst. And Eva absolutely could not let that happen.

"I love you, Randy," whispered the redhead in Randy's ear. "I want everyone to know how I feel about you-that your not such a bad guy. You're just doing what it takes to get the WWE Championship."

There was a long silence. Then, Randy said, "At least someone knows. All I need it you. Everything comes after you."

And that was all Eva needed to hear.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this! I mean, it's my first time writing these two together, and it's for someone else. I hope, ****RockyCodyAJWadeWifey21, **that I did these two justice. Review this so I know how I did! Bye y'all! :)

**BlackWidow101**


End file.
